When the angry man gets away to be the happy one
by little kelli
Summary: Angela organise un rencard pour B&B...  Bones is not mine


Bones FAN fiction : Booth&Bones : When the angry man gets away to be the happy.

Parker Booth n'était peut-être qu'un enfant, mais il avait à plusieurs reprises remarqué que son père se comportait différemment avec le docteur Bones, qu'avec les autres femmes.

Il avait l'air si détendu, si bien avec elle, que Parker était sûr que son père était toujours amoureux d'elle.

Il avait failli se marier avec Hannah, cette journaliste blonde que Parker faisait semblant d'aimer pour que son père soit heureux. Il avait failli faire une grosse erreur.

Quand elle l'avait quitté, seule la présence de Bones, ou de son fils, l'aidait à sortir de sa déprime.

Parker décida qu'il était temps de réunir Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.

Un jour, où Bones était à son bureau, en train d'étudier un dossier, le jeune garçon alla lui dire bonjour.

- Salut Docteur Bones, dit-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour Parker, comment tu vas ? lança-t-elle, en levant la tête de ses dossiers.

- Très bien, répondit-il, en allant s'asseoir dans le divan, près du bureau. Je peux vous posez une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr Parker, dit-elle, en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Est-ce que vous aimez mon papa ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle détourna le regard, et y réfléchi quelques instants.

- Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon co-équipier. Elle savait de quel sens le mot « aimer » Parker voulait parler, mais essaya de nier, cette partie de la question.

- D'accord, mais vous êtes amoureuse de lui ? demanda-t-il, en espérant qu'elle allait répondre oui.

- C'est, … Compliqué, Parker.

Elle aimait Booth, et il l'aimait mais il était toujours en colère, depuis qu'Hannah l'avait quitté, mais il lui avait promis que quand il ne le serait plus, il allait pouvoir enfin avoir une relation plus qu'amicale, ou professionnelle, même si le FBI les empêcherait.

Le règlement interdisait les relations amoureuses entre équipiers, car cela pouvait les perturber dans leur travail.

« C'est stupide, pensa Temperance, Angela est Hodgins sont mariés, et ils n'ont aucun problème au travail ! »

- D'accord, abandonna Parker, il savait que c'était compliqué, mais ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ça.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, et Booth arriva.

- Et quoi, dit-il en souriant à son fils, tu m'abandonnes ! Tu viens voir Bones sans moi ?

- Il est venu me faire de la compagnie, dit Bones, en retournant vers son bureau, pour continuer sa lecture.

- Merci de l'avoir « surveillé », Bones, lança Booth, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fît naître un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Booth dit à son fils : « Allez Bonhomme, on rentre à la maison ! ».

Parker savait que Brennan aimait son père, et réfléchit toute la semaine, à un plan pour les réunir.

Il eut l'idée vers la fin de la semaine. Mais il avait besoin d'aide… Il savait qu'il devait aller au Jefferson le lundi avec son père, et qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Lundi.

Quand il alla dire bonjour à Angela, il lui expliqua son plan. Il savait qu'elle aussi voulait que son père et Brennan sortent ensemble.

Elle accepta de l'aider, comme il l'avait prévu

« Si je comprends bien, résuma-t-elle, tu veux que je dise à Tempe qu'elle a un rencard avec quelqu'un dont je ne dévoile pas l'identité, que je fasse pareille avec ton père, et quand ils iront au restaurant, ils se retrouveront et découvriront qu'il on un rencard avec la personne qu'ils aiment depuis six ans ! C'est génial Parker ! S'exclama-t-elle, évidement que je vais t'aider ! »

-Merci, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Le lendemain, Angela alla voir Brennan, qui était assise à son bureau, à étudier un dossier.

- Non, Angela, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail ! s'exclama Bones, après qu'Angela lui ait proposé un rencard avec un de ses amis. Je dois encore trouver la cause de la mort du dernier Homo Neanderthalensis que l'on a trouvé jeudi dernier dans Central Park et …

- Oh, arrête de passer ton temps avec les morts, l'interrompis Angela, tu peux faire un effort quand même… s'il te plait, pour ta meilleure amie ! la supplia-t-elle, en rigolant.

- Tu sais bien que je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les morts ! dit-elle. Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

« Super ! Plus qu'à convaincre Booth ! » Pensa Angela.

- Ok, alors vous avez rendez-vous à 20 heures, dans ce restaurant français, au fond de la ville, celui que tu adores.

- D'accord j'y serai.

En sortant du bureau de Temperance, Angela téléphona à Booth, lui demandant de la rejoindre au « Royal Dinner » après ce coup de fil.

Elle arriva la première et l'attendit et quand il arriva, ils commandèrent deux cafés.

- Alors, dit Booth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

- Depuis qu'Hanah vous a quitté, vous n'avez plus de rancard, alors, je vous en ai organisé un avec une de mes amies ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Angela, soupira-t-il, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- S'il vous plait, faites-le pour moi, le supplia-t-elle.

- Bon, si ça vous tient à cœur !

- Super ! Vous avez rendez-vous à 20 heures dans ce resto français au fond de la ville.

- Ah oui, je sais, dit-il, un de mes préférés.

Le soir, Temperance poireautait devant sa garde-robe, les cheveux trempés. Elle ne savait pas quoi se mettre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas envie d'y aller, à ce rancard !.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. C'était Angela.

- Eh bien quoi, t'es pas encore prête ? S'exclama-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, râla Bones.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre une robe noire avec ton manteau noir que je veux toujours te voler !

Brennan alla donc mettre sa robe noire et sécha ses cheveux.

Elles discutèrent un peu puis, ce fut l'heure de partir.

Elle entra dans le restaurant vit Booth à une table dans le fond de la salle.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle, que faites-vous ici ?

- Bones ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris par sa beauté. Eh bien, j'attends une amie d'Angela. On devait diner ensemble, mais elle est en retard. Et vous ?

- Je devais diner avec un ami d'Angela mais il est aussi en retard.

- Asseyez-vous près de moi, en attendant, proposa-t-il

Ce qu'elle fit. Ils attendirent presqu'une heure puis Booth téléphona à Angela qui lui répondit juste « Amusez-vous bien avec Brennan ! ».

Elle lui avait organisé un rancard avec Bones, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire !

Quand il eut raccroché, Bones lui demandé « Alors, nos rancards arrivent ? ».

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées, puis dit :

- Vous êtes mon rancard, Bones, et je suis le vôtre ! Angela a tout arrangé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire !

Elle espérait qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'était plus fâché et qu'ils pourraient enfin être ensemble mais les gargouillements de son estomac la fît revenir à la réalité.

- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Maintenant que l'on sait quoi, on peut manger, je meurs de faim ! Enfin, au sens figuré...

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal, il l'aimait toujours alors, enfin avoir un rancard avec elle, c'était comme un rêve !

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée et au moment de quitter le restaurant, Brennan lui dit : »Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée ! ».

- Moi non plus, Bones, répondit-il. On se promène un peu près du Capitole ?

Temperance accepta tout en prenant le bras que lui tendait Booth.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps, côte à côte, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, où l'on avait une vue magnifique sur le Capitole. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Bones était plongée dans ses pensées, devait-elle, après cette superbe soirée, lui demander s'il était encore fâché, ou s'il pourrait avoir enfin une relation plus qu'amicale. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas comment lui demander, elle se trouvait tellement nulle dans les relations humaines !

Booth, qui avait remarqué que Bones était pensive, interrompit ses pensées :

« A quoi pensez-vous, Bones ? »lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se lança « Vous vous souvenez, quand nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, après avoir été coincé des heures entières dans un ascenseur, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez fâché, mais que quand vous ne le seriez plus, vous et moi, nous pourrions….

Elle n'arriva pas à achever sa phrase, car les larmes lui arrivait aux yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

- Bones, dit-il doucement en lui la prenant dans ses bras, je m'en souviens, et je dois avouer que j'y pensais à l'instant, j'ai passé une si belle soirée avec vous, et il n'y a qu'avec vous que je me sens bien, alors, pour répondre à votre question, oui, je suis prêt.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'attends que ça, dit-elle.

- Pareil pour moi, répond-il en souriant.

Et ils restèrent, côte à côte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux ayant le sourire aux lèvres, de pouvoir enfin partager leur amour.


End file.
